


酒心巧克力

by zhencao



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhencao/pseuds/zhencao
Summary: Abo文学短打酒味A德+巧克力味O哈写一个撒娇精救世主我不做人
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 25





	酒心巧克力

头脑发晕，身体发热，嘴巴好干，真的好干，想喝水，或者冰南瓜汁。

哈利太难受了，感觉体内的水分都蒸了出来，高热让他眼前闪着一片红白的亮光，他什么都看不清，只好眯起眼睛甩甩头，可还是不行，看不清东西，而且身体越来越难受，他好热，而且那里，那里也好难受。他试图收缩臀间隐秘的小穴，却感到一阵难耐的酥麻传至身体各处。

“德拉科...嗯哼...”哈利忍不住呻吟出声，声音带着哭腔，显得委屈极了。

德拉科此时正坐在有求必应室的一张大床上，面前是深深陷入发情期的男朋友哈利。这头小狮子已经是第三次忘掉自己发情期的日子了，没有定期的抑制剂注射，他在魔咒课上就直接陷入情潮。等消息传到他耳朵里的时候，韦斯莱家的红头发和那个格兰杰已经把他带到有求必应室了。一想到他的omega迷迷糊糊间被架起来穿过无数条走廊，身上信息素的味道散的到处都是，不知道有多少心怀叵测的alpha意淫看起来红扑扑可口极了的救世主，他就忍不住咬紧牙关，将自己强势的alpha信息素释放的更多了点。

梅林的袜子啊，德拉科真的生气了，并且打算惩罚一下不听话的哈利。

结果事情变成了现在这样，哈利趴在有求必应室变出来的一张柔软大床上，身上光溜溜的，后穴还吞着火弩箭的一头，隐约可见臀缝间的殷红小穴一张一合的不停翕动，穴口被磨红了，沾着哈利自己泌出的黏液。而他的男朋友，他的alpha，正坐在他身边盯着他自慰。

说真的，德拉科没想到有生之年还能见到这样淫靡的哈利，他原先只是想哄着自己男朋友脱光衣服坐在飞天扫帚上的，可现在，德拉科发誓，他做过的最隐秘的梦也不如眼前的光景让人沉迷。他双手快速地上下撸动，一边死死地盯着面前浑身潮红的哈利，一边脑子里又想起哈利和他在魁地奇球场上的情景，哈利曾经掩在巫师长袍下的挺翘臀部，他被自己偷看过无数次的流畅的腿部线条，他由于用力而隆起的背部肌肉，还有撒在肌肤上的点点汗珠。

“德拉科...快来...求你了，我好难受呀~”

长时间处于发情状态让哈利迅速脱水，嗓子变得又沙又哑，平常难得说出口的求饶话语现在却毫不知羞地砸向德拉科，他甚至伸出手，把火弩箭又往里推了一点，可迷迷糊糊的脑袋让他根本找不准自己身体的敏感点在哪儿，只能越来越难受，还被木头上常有的小突起磨得直发痒，忍不住又出了一波水。

德拉科听到哈利的求饶声才终于满意起来，褪掉身上的衣物，顺手抓起自己的领带就压上救世主的身体，从哈利体内拿出火弩箭的时候，他还听到了哈利低声的嘟哝抱怨。

他把沾着救世主肠液的火弩箭毫不留情地丢到一边，紧接着就势插入。哈利由于常年的营养不良，个子不高，这下却让德拉科占尽便宜，他整个人将哈利完完全全笼罩起来，插入和抽出显得毫不留情，从哈利体内带出的液体溅到德拉科的小腹处。

哈利被压得死死的，完全无法挣扎，他自己看起来也并不是很想挣扎。德拉科的插入总能逼出他带着哭腔的呻吟，二抽出的时候他却总舍不得似的紧紧咬住，一边还要撅起臀部往德拉科胯上撞去。

德拉科被热情的救世主缠得紧，没几下就捅到他生殖腔里，一边射精一边咬上哈利后颈，将自己的信息素注入哈利的身体当中。

后续：第二天一整天，哈利都闻起来像一块酒心巧克力。


End file.
